O Regresso de Dean
by FireKai
Summary: Wincest. Dean regressa do Inferno, apanhando Sam de surpresa. Apesar de Sam ficar muito feliz por Dean estar de novo vivo, agora terá de escolher entre contar a Dean que está a usar os seus poderes ou mentir-lhe. Oneshot.


**Título: **O Regresso de Dean

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Wincest, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Dean e Sam

**Aviso: **Sobrenatural e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Aviso 2: **Esta história passa-se no primeiro episódio da quarta temporada

**Sumário: **Wincest. Dean regressa do Inferno, apanhando Sam de surpresa. Apesar de Sam ficar muito feliz por Dean estar de novo vivo, agora terá de escolher entre contar a Dean que está a usar os seus poderes ou mentir-lhe. Oneshot.

**O Regresso de Dean**

Quando Sam abraçou o irmão, sentiu uma infinidade de sentimentos invadirem-lhe o coração e a mente. Dean estava de volta. Dean estava vivo novamente. Sam não sabia como ele tinha conseguido voltar à vida, nem mesmo Dean sabia, mas não importava como. O que importava era que Dean estava de volta.

Ruby foi-se embora e Bobby também, indo telefonar, deixando Dean a sós com Sam. Sem nenhum dos outros dois por perto, Sam voltou a abraçar Dean. Não o queria largar novamente, com medo de que ele desaparecesse e tivesse tudo sido um sonho.

"Dean, nunca mais te atrevas a morrer." disse Sam.

Dean não conseguiu evitar sorrir.

"Não está nos meus planos morrer novamente, pelo menos nos próximos anos." disse ele.

"Não quero que isto seja um sonho e quando acordar veja que afinal não estás aqui ao pé de mim novamente." murmurou Sam.

Dean quebrou o abraço e pousou as mãos uma de cada lado da cara de Sam.

"Isto não é um sonho, Sam. E, apesar de eu não saber quem me trouxe de volta, vou aproveitar todo o tempo que tiver. Eu estou mesmo aqui e não tenciono voltar para o Inferno. Nunca mais."

De seguida Dean beijou Sam. Ao sentir os lábios quentes de Dean, Sam apressou-se a corresponder. Tinha esperado tanto tempo por este momento, que pensara nunca mais poder ter. Ficaram a beijar-se até terem de se separar para respirar.

"Já te convenci de que não é um sonho, Sammy?" perguntou Dean, sorrindo.

"Mais ou menos. Acho que tens de repetir o processo mais algumas vezes, para eu ter a certeza absoluta." respondeu Sam, piscando o olho.

Segundos depois, estavam a beijar-se novamente. Depois de quebrarem o beijo, Sam tirou do pescoço o colar que Dean costumava usar.

"Acho que vais querer isto de volta." disse Sam, estendendo o colar a Dean.

"Obrigado, Sammy." disse Dean, pondo o colar ao pescoço. "Não seria a mesma coisa sem ele. O colar já é uma parte de mim."

"Pois, nunca te separas dele."

"Não. Sabes porquê?"

"Porquê Dean?"

"Porque foste tu que mo deste." respondeu Dean. "É algo que me faz lembrar de ti. Algo muito importante. E por isso, não me separo dele."

Sam sorriu.

"Dean, como é o Inferno?"

"Não faço ideia." respondeu Dean, encolhendo os ombros. "Não me lembro de nada do que se passou lá."

Sam suspirou.

"Talvez seja melhor assim. As memórias que trarias de lá não seriam nada boas."

Dean começou a andar de um lado para o outro, enquanto Sam o acompanhava com o olhar.

"O que se passa, Dean?"

Dean continuou silencioso por alguns segundos e depois virou-se para Sam.

"Quem era aquela rapariga, Sam?"

Sam sentiu-se estremecer por dentro. Com o aparecimento de Dean, tinha-se esquecido completamente de Kristy, ou melhor, de Ruby. Deveria contar a verdade a Dean? Dean iria ficar muito zangado se soubesse que Ruby o andava a ajudar a controlar os seus poderes.

"Então, Sam?" perguntou Dean, impaciente.

"Dean, não é nada do que possas estar a pensar."

"Vocês estavam aqui os dois. Ela estava com pouca roupa, mas eu não quero tirar conclusões precipitadas." disse Dean. "No entanto, eu estive morto por quatro meses. Não seria de estranhar que arranjasses outra pessoa para amar."

"Não é nada disso." apressou-se a dizer Sam. "Eu não tenho nada com a Kristy. Juro que não."

"Então, o que é que ela estava aqui a fazer, Sam?"

"Ela veio visitar-me. Conhecemo-nos há algum tempo e somos amigos, só isso."

"Não me parece que uma rapariga ande meia despida no quarto dos seus amigos."

"Ela estava com calor." respondeu Sam.

Dean fixou Sam, olhos nos olhos. Mantiveram-se assim por alguns segundos. Sam não estava a mentir, já que ele e Kristy não tinham nada um com o outro e ela tinha tirado alguma da sua roupa por dizer que estava calor. Sam não a tinha impedido. Agora achava que talvez Kristy o estivesse a tentar seduzir.

Mas agora não importava. Aliás, ele nunca iria querer ter nada com um demónio. Sam só queria saber de Dean, que estava à sua frente, cheio de desconfianças. Dean quebrou o contacto ocular e abanou a cabeça.

"Acredito em ti, Sam." disse Dean. "Não tens nada com ela, mas algo se passa. Estás a esconder-me algo, tenha a certeza."

"Não Dean, não estou a esconder nada."

"Eu sei que estás." disse Dean. "Não podemos mentir um ao outro e esconder coisas. Eu fico totalmente em ti. Não confias em mim?"

Sam hesitou. Deveria contar a verdade a Dean? Não podia continuar a mentir para sempre e se mentisse agora e Dean descobrisse mais tarde, seria pior. Sam não queria perder Dean novamente.

"Não é uma questão de confiança, Dean..."

"Preferes não me contar? É assim tão grave?"

"Tenho medo, Dean."

"Medo?"

"Sim. Voltaste e já tenho medo de te perder novamente." respondeu Sam.

Dean ficou surpreendido. Não esperava aquela responda de Sam. Aproximou-se mais.

"Sam, o que é que tu fizeste? Nada do que me possas dizer me vai fazer afastar de ti. Prometo."

Sam hesitou novamente. Dean nunca quisera que Sam usasse os seus poderes. Dean tinha medo do poder de Sam e tinha medo que Sam se descontrolasse e usasse os seus poderes para o mal.

No momento em que Sam se preparava para falar, Bobby apareceu, entrando no quarto.

"Já fiz o telefonema para a vidente que eu conheço." anunciou ele. "Podemos ir."

"Bobby, dá-nos uns minutos. Estamos a ter uma conversa séria." disse Dean.

Bobby percebeu a mensagem, abanou a cabeça afirmativamente, disse que esperava no carro e abandonou o quarto novamente. Dean voltou a encarar Sam. Sam respirou fundo.

"Dean, aquela rapariga, Kristy, é na verdade a Ruby, que possuiu um novo corpo." disse Sam.

"A Ruby? Mas ela pareceu não me reconhecer quando abriu a porta."

"Ela estava a fingir, para não desconfiarem quem ela era."

"Porque é que ela fez isso, Sam? Porque é que ela estava aqui contigo?"

Sam passou a mão pelo cabelo, ganhando coragem para contar a Dean a verdade, toda de uma vez.

"Dean, desde que tu morreste, eu tentei tudo para te trazer de volta. Não consegui. A Ruby voltou e falou-me novamente dos meus poderes. Podia não conseguir trazer-te de volta, mas se ela me ensinasse a usar os meus poderes, poderia vencer os demónios e obter a minha vingança contra a Lilith."

Dean foi ficando cada vez mais sério, ao ouvir as palavras de Sam.

"Sam, diz-me que tu não aceitaste que ela te ensinasse."

"Desculpa Dean, mas eu aceitei." disse Sam. "Eu queria vingar-me da Lilith e acabar com o maior número de demónios."

"Mas Sam, os teus poderes são perigosos!"

"Só se eu não os conseguir controlar. A Ruby está a ajudar-me e tenho conseguido obter bons resultados. Aquele poder faz parte de mim. Não o posso ignorar ou ele vai corroer-me por dentro."

Dean abanou a cabeça.

"Não queria que tu usasses os teus poderes."

"Eu sei, Dean, mas eu estou controlado. E se não acreditas, agora estás aqui para ver que eu não estou descontrolado, nem que os uso para o mal."

Dean ficou em silêncio durante uns segundos. Sam encarou-o novamente. Não queria ter uma violenta discussão com Dean, mas se tivesse de ser, seria. Contudo, pouco depois, Dean suspirou.

"Sam, eu confio em ti, mas não gosto da ideia de teres esses poderes." disse Dean. "Vou vigiar-te. Se achar que não os consegues controlar, tens de parar de os usar."

"Eu consigo controlá-los, Dean. Se não conseguir, prometido que nunca mais os uso." disse Sam, aproximando-se. "Dean, eu não quero que fiques zangado comigo. Tu és a pessoa mais importante para mim e não quero que isto nos separe."

Um pequeno sorriso aflorou os lábios de Dean.

"Se a morte não nos consegui separar, não são os teus poderes que o vão fazer."

Dean aproximou-se e envolveu Sam nos seus braços.

"Achavas que eu te ia abandonar por causa disto, Sam?"

"Eu... não sabia, mas tive medo que sim." respondeu Sam.

"Nunca mais te vou voltar a deixar sozinho. Prometo." disse Dean. "O que quer que seja que me tenha tirado do inferno, deu-me uma nova oportunidade para viver e continuo a ter os meus dois objectivos."

"Que objectivos?"

"Para começar, continuar com a nossa missão de eliminar os demónios. E o segundo objectivo, fazer-te o mais feliz possível."

Sam sorriu e apressou-se a beijar Dean. De seguida, eles ouviram a buzina de um carro.

"O Bobby está impaciente." disse Dean, quebrando o beijo. "Temos de ir."

"Não tivemos quase tempo nenhum para estarmos juntos." disse Sam.

"Eu sei. Mas teremos tempo, tenho a certeza. E vamos ter de aproveitá-lo com a maior intensidade possível. Tenho de ser compensado por estes quatro meses de abstinência."

Sam sorriu.

"Farei tudo para te compensar." murmurou ele.

De seguida, trocaram mais um beijo e saíram do quarto, indo ao encontro de Bobby.


End file.
